A user interface providing a known search of a data set includes a filter form and a paginated table. The user enters values on the filter form, which is either predefined or dynamic (i.e., governed by rules). The user makes a selection to initiate the search of the data set by transforming the values entered on the filter form into a SQL query and executing the query in a database. The database returns the results of the search, which includes data that matches the query. Results of the search are displayed in the paginated table. The returned data is a subset of the entire data set (i.e., all the data present in the database on which the filter form may be applied). The execution of the SQL query selects subsets of data from a data set under strict conditions that may not fit how a human thinks about a search for data from the data set. The strict conditions enforced by known search approaches leads to searching iterations; i.e., a user repeatedly updates search conditions in the filter form and re-executes the query until the user's desired result is found.